Six Celestial Sons
by vampire1031
Summary: 4 brothers must come to realization that in order to save their home as well as their planet they must look deep inside themselves and release the other two sons before it is to late
1. Chapter 1: Leo

This is going to be my first ever Kung Fu Panda fan fic, please be gentle also I don't own KFP but I do own the OC characters also a friend of mine is going to be making an appearance in this story as well

Epilogue

Long ago a great legend spoke of 4 brothers who was able to bend the four elements to their will,

One controlled fire, another gravity, another controlled air, while the youngest brother controlled earth. Legend spoke that a great battle would rage and the four brothers would have to unite in order to end the chaos, but that is not where it ends, legend has it that a great meteor known as Alice was going to crash into the earth destroying it completely, but the four brothers along with two other companions they meet along the way will help them save earth....if they are strong enough.

Chapter 1: The first celestial son....Leo

"Haha come on Leo is that all you got?? Aren't ya supposed to be stronger since you're the eldest?"

*pants* "Grrr I will show you Gaia" Leo then smashes his fists into the ground making the earth under

Gaia's feet launch him into the air as Gaia's eyes widen in terror and amazement but Gaia with great agility flips his body around and lands firmly on his feet

"Whoa Leo how did you do that??? That was freaking wicked"

*chuckles a little" "I don't know I just got mad and smashed my fists into the ground" Leo then smashes his left fist into the ground again making a small crater in the earth as Gaia tries it himself and hurts his hand

"OW! That hurt like hell, how come you can do it but I can't?" Just then a bunch of monkeys came and started to pick fights with two of the brothers.

"Stay back Gaia, I want to see what else I can do"

*scoffs* "Show off, but as you wish brother" Gaia then leaps into a nearby tree and relaxes as he watches his brother fight the monkeys. Just as one of the monkeys started rushing Leo, the lion lifted up a foot and slammed it into the earth as the earth begin to crack and sent the monkey falling into the hole all the other monkeys saw this as an opportunity to attack and hit Leo from behind. With a mighty roar of pain Leo thought that he would lose this fight just then Leo did some hand signs "Art of earth: Lion armor" just then the earth under Leo covered his body making an armor of rock with rock spikes on the shoulders. As the monkeys threw their attacks they ended up hurting themselves. Leo wanting to finish this fight fast because he was running out of energy as he seen the monkeys gather he slammed both palms into the earth "Art of earth: Great rock prison" he calls out as the earth comes up from the ground enclosing the monkeys in a prison of earth no way to escape

"Time to send these monkeys back"

Leo then reaches back and closes his fist and launches his fist into the prison sending the ball of earth off into the distance as he turns his back "Art of earth: Beast king destruction." Gaia then jumps down and claps his hands his wolf tail swaying behind him in approval.

"That was simply awesome bro"

"Thanks Gaia I think I did a pretty good job"

"Dude did you not figure out that you can control the earth??"

"Ya I kind of figured out that much but what does it mean?"

"I don't know I just hope I have an element to brother"

"I'm sure you do...come let us go eat."

"Haha Yea know you're talking I'm starving"

As the two brothers walk back into the temple they did not know that in several days a meteor was going to destroy the planet. While they are in the temple they begin to eat rice balls, fish, taro, and other wonderful foods. Just before they began to eat the other two siblings come in from their day of training

"So Leo how was you guys day of training?"

"It was great Oni it was incredible"

"Leo is just saying that because he can control earth"

"Haha so what if I can control earth that doesn't make me any different"

"Don't worry Gaia I'm sure you have one to just wait"

"I hope your right Leo….I hope your right"

The four brothers begin to eat their dinner as the moon shines in the night reflecting off their temple.

This is chapter one hopefully you guys like this story as much as my HHaW story please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Oni

Chapter 2: Oni…the burning desire to protect

The four brothers leave the temple and journey through the wilderness looking for some more food to bring to the temple since they are running low, just then a deluge of the most venomous snakes come charging towards them as Leo stands in front

"You guys go run I will stall them as long as I can" Leo then begins smashing his fists rapidly into the ground causing the earth to crumble, thinking that he stopped them he stares in disbelief as the snakes start crawling back out of the rubble of earth. Leo then slams his palms into the earth "Art of earth: great earth prison," thinking this finally has stopped them he slaps his forehead as he sees them squeezing themselves through the cracks in the earth.

"Dammit what am I going to do now?" He then backs up against a tree as the snakes begin to stalk towards Leo hissing and fangs bared ready to strike, Just then a loud growl is heard as a line of fire shoots up from the ground in between Leo and the venomous snakes.

"Leave my big brother alone!!" Oni the youngest sibling of the four stands in front of Leo as the fire dies down and lets out a menacing growl.

"Oni what are you doing it's too dangerous, you could get yourself killed!!"

"But big brother we are a family and a family protects their own even if it means….one dies"

"Oni…*single tear falls* I don't want you to die"

"Big brother…remember what you said….. I am underestimated"

While the brothers are talking the snakes begin to come together and form a giant snake

"I am the sssserpent king"

"Well I'm not afraid of you…. Y…you oversized wallet"

"Ssssuch Inssssolencesssss… You will pay for your treachery"

As the serpent king lunges toward Oni the brave tiger runs and rolls under the serpent's mouth and uses his back claws to scratch its throat, the serpent hisses in pain as he begins to spit bullets made of acid at Oni. This frightens the young tiger as Leo shouts from the side

"Hey Oni….Play time"

As soon as Oni hears play time a smile spreads across his face as he begins to slide, flip, spin, and roll the bullets, as soon as all the bullets have struck the tree's the serpent king stares in disbelief.

"WHAT!!! Not a ssssingle bullet hit him"

"Well what do you expect? When Oni hits play time, NOTHING can hit him"

As the serpent king looks back at Oni the tiger begins to clap his paws

"That was fun…let's play again."

The serpent king uses his tail to swipe Oni's shirt as Oni stares in disbelief as the temperature surrounding gets extremely hot

"THIS SHIRT WAS A PRESENT FROM LEO ON CHRISTMAS!! It was my favorite and now you ruined it…you big bully I'm going to make you pay"

The serpent king swipes his tail again only to get it slashed by Oni, Oni's anger has caused his stripes to become a red glowing color as he opens his mouth as three of the stripes return to black a fire ball forms in his mouth. Oni lets out a growl as it shoots at the king sending him backwards through some trees "Art of fire" blazing courage." The king then comes back as there is a huge black spot on his chest.

"Oh you want more??? Fine"

Oni then opens his mouth again this time five stripes return back to black as an orange ball forms in his mouth, Just as the serpent king raises his tail to slam it down Oni releases the Orb from his mouth, the king hisses in agony as his tail falls of and disinigrates on the floor. "Art of fire: magma destruction"

The king begins to open his mouth as he starts gathering up all the acid he has in his mouth, with this Leo looks on with concern as he shouts out.

"Oni get out of the way, you can't dodge that"

"Who said anything about dodging it brother…I'm going to counter it"

As Oni opens his mouth and begins to inhale, all the remaining stripes return to black this time a blue orb forms into his mouth, and just before the king could finish gathering his acid Oni lets out a growl which makes the blue orb expand, and the louder the growl the bigger it would expand until it consumed the king totally destroying him all together.

"Art of fire: Savannah Heat"

Leo runs and picks his younger brother up and sets him on his shoulders

"Oni that….that…that was amazing!!! I'm speechless"

"I make brother proud???"

"Yes Oni you make brother really proud"

"lets go find the others…tonight we are having salmon in honor of you ok Oni"

Oni then bounces on his brother's shoulders at the sound of salmon.

"Salmon!!! That's my favorite, Thank you Leo you're the best"

"Haha no Oni today….you're the greatest."

As they finally find the others the sun begins to set

"Leo you did it….you stopped those snakes"

"No the hero today is Oni, he stopped them"

"Wait what?? How???"

"It seems that only can manipulate fire with the stripes he has"

Gaia then hears this and lets out a irritated growl

"Shit even my younger brother has something"

"Don't worry Gaia you will find it"

"Well how did Oni find his?"

"His desire to protect me was the key"

"So you mean I have to find a reason in order to find out my element??"

"that's right Gaia"

"Ok well lets go eat to celebrate Oni"

That night the brothers dined and went straight to bed waiting for the next day.

I hope you guys like this chapter tell me if I should finish it or stop because I am really not sure how my stories are. Please R&R no flames though thank you 


	3. Chapter 3: Omega

I do not own KFP or anything I just own my own characters also in this chapter there is going to be a boss fight, a giant sea creature named "chtulhu"

Chapter 3: Omega….Neo graviga

"Let's go to the lake Leo please"

"Ya I agree with Oni it's a perfect day to go to the lake"

"Well let's see what Gaia has to say, Gaia you up to go to the lake?"

"I really don't care it doesn't matter to me really"

"Then it's settled off to the lake."

As the four brothers begin their journey to the lake they pass by the charred remains of the serpent king, as they all stop and stare for a brief moment Leo then notices two objects shimmering in the light. Leo then notices that the shimmering objects are a brown crystal and a red emerald, Leo then walks over and grabs the brown crystal, as he tries to grab the red one he burns his hand.

"Oww…what the??"

Leo then thinks to himself as he calls Oni over to where he is.

"Hey Oni try and grab the Red shiny thing"

"Oooohh shiny I grab shiny stone thingy"

Oni then grabs the red emerald and places it in his pocket as Leo does the same thing; they continue to walk towards the lake passing through the trees, as the sky begins to get darker the closer to the lake they get. Oni's stripes begin to glow as he lights the way to the lake, Leo then looks across where the wooden bridge once stood before the fight with the fierce five.

Leo then slams a foot into the earth and kicks it forward bringing his foot into the air after. A pillar of earth then moves and slams into the wall on the other side as they make their way across the pillar. They finally get to the lake when all of a sudden the water began to spin, faster and faster, until a whirlpool is clearly visible. The four brothers stare into the water wondering what is going on, as if on instinct they all jump out of the way as a tentacle slams down onto the ground where they once stood.

"Leo what is that thing"

"I don't know Gaia, I don't know"

"It looks like spaghetti"

"Damn it Oni do you ever stop thinking about food?"

"Of course I stop thinking about food"

"When? Name one time when you're not thinking about a meal"

"That's easy…when I'm thinking about desert"

"Gaia…Oni stop fighting this is serious"

*in unison* "Yes omega"

Just then three more tentacles came followed by two claws and then the creature itself.

"I am the guardian of this water. My name is chtulhu….state your business?"

Leo then steps forward walking closer to the water staring up at the 16 ft monster.

"My name is Leo, I and my brothers came to have a fun day at the lake is all"

"Silence….do you know nothing of the prophecy??? The prophecy states that four brothers along with two more that were sealed away because of their power will come together when the 6 moons align in a perfect row to stop the Meteor Alice from destroying the planet."

Omega then notices something odd, inside the chtulhu something black shimmers; Omega then musters up the courage and stands next to his elder brother

"Guardian chtulhu….what is that shimmering inside of you??"

"It….It is the third key, the prophecy states that there are four keys based on the four elements that will awaken the other two celestial children….I know that Leo and Oni have their keys, this key belongs to you Omega….if you are the chosen one"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"You must prove yourself"

The chtulhu then uses its water to push Leo into the other 3 as a bubble of water surrounds the chtulhu and Omega as the fight begins. Omega then uses his claws to slash off the tentacles, which makes the guardian just laugh, as the chtulhu then uses the claws it has to try and catch the panther the panther dashes around the lake avoiding the claws.

"Look inside yourself Omega…release your element"

Omega then closes his eyes as a dark aura emits from his body, "Art of gravity: darkness falls," as soon as he says this the whole bubble is consumed by a black smoke, the other three cannot see within the bubble, their eyes wide with terror as they fear for their brother. Omega on the other hand begins to chant some words as the darkness that covered the surrounding ends up turning into a small orb that Omega holds in his hand "Art of gravity: Neo graviga" the chtulhu just laughs in amusement. Knowing now that Omega is one of the 6 celestial children.

"What is that black orb going to do against a beast that big Leo?"

"Don't worry Oni your brother knows what he is doing"

Omega then throws the orb into the air and brings his leg back, but before the orb could hit the ground he kicked it with tremendous strength that it was able to pierce the guardians shell as the guardian then begins to shrink in size before exploding, the black crystal floating over the lake. Omega then looks at his brothers before saying "Art of gravity: Grand explosion." Omega then turns his attention back to the crystal as his eyes glow black which engulfs the crystal and makes it disappear and then reappear in front of him as he grabs hold of it and then puts it in his pocket.

"Now let's go and enjoy our day in the lake"

As soon as Omega said that the sky cleared up and the sun was out.

"Yay lets go swimming Leo"

"Right behind you Oni"

"Such childish acts"

"Look who's talking sour puss"

"Quiet you two before we end up going back to the temple"

"Ok ok I will be good I promise"

"Good"

As the brothers begin to play in the lake Gaia still feels like he isn't going to be able to find out what his power is, but little does he know that he is going to find his the very next day. Omega on the other hand while he is having fun is thinking about what the guardian said about the other two sealed celestial children and what is the purpose of the stones, and maybe that they came to the temple because it was destined that they were the chosen ones to save the planet and release the other two in order to stop the Meteor from destroying the planet. While he is thinking he hears a voice inside his head whisper "seven years."

"Seven years??? Seven years till what??"

The voice then whispers again, now realizing that it was the guardian

"Till the moons align and the meteor comes….prepare yourselves."


	4. Chapter 4: Gaia

Here is chapter 4 of the 6 celestial sons I hope you guys are liking my stories???

Chapter 4: Art of wind: breath of the wind goddess

Gaia is covered in sweat as he continues to train his heart out, rage filling every punch, anger filling ever kick, and determination filling every palm strike. Just then the other three brothers see him covered in sweat still going strong.

*Gaia's thoughts* "Im not giving up…I will find my element…..I will prove I am one of the brothers"

"Leo? He seems like he is very angry at us??"

"Nonsense Oni he is just determined that's all, like how you were determined to protect me."

"Gaia, go take a five minute break and then you can spar against us, 3 on 1 what do you say?"

*pants as sweat drips from his face* "Im game"

So during his break Gaia grabs a little snack and jumps into the river to cool himself, he dives under the water and comes back up, as he is about to go back under Omega calls him and tells him that they are ready to spar. They all begin to walk to the ring as the three other brothers walk across and stand on the

other side. And without a second word the fight began Leo using his earth techniques to try and capture Gaia. Gaia does several back handsprings avoiding the ground to grab hold of his feet.

"LEO!!! What are you doing??? You can't use your element, that's not fair."

"QUIET GAIA!!! The earth could have easily stopped a cheetah dead in its tracks, but you avoided it with ease"

Leo then ends up being behind Gaia, as he slams his palms into his back, the force making Gaia gag and gasp for breath. Leo then raises his foot and slams it down aiming it at Gaia's head, quickly thinking Gaia puts his arms in an "X" above his head and blocks the kick, comboing the block with a sweep knocking Leo off of his feet and bringing his knee to Leo's ribcage. Before Gaia had time for another attack he felt a tremendous weight on him as he manages to look up he sees Omega walking towards him.

"This gravity would have been able to even crush a stone wall to rubble but you are still standing, you have gotten stronger brother…..look deep inside yourself"

"what do you Mean Omega???"

"You have gotten a lot quicker to avoid your feet being trapped in the earth, and you have gotten a lot stronger to have this gravity on you, and still be standing"

Before Omega could say anything Gaia fell to his back and tried to sweep Omega who simply spun in the air, but in doing so he released Gaia from the gravity and ended up escaping. Oni then releases his element his stripes glowing red again as one stripe disappears a fireball is held in his hand

"Coming atcha Gaia full force bro"

Gaia hears this and sees the fireball being hurled at him he quickly tillted his head back and let out a fierce howl which shot the fireball back at oni who just simply absorbed it.

"What was that Gaia???"

"I…I don't know Oni I just howled and I felt like a strong breeze of air coming from me"

"Kind of like…..I don't know maybe the wind perhaps" Leo says with a smirk

Hearing this brought a smile to his face, as he begins to dance around happily that he finally got his element. Little did they know though that they were being watched by five people in the trees.

"Do you think they are the choosen four that the prophecy spoke of?"

"I don't know mantis I really don't know. All we can do is just hope that they are"

"Come on tigress you seen that they have the four elements that the prophecy spoke of"

"Crane is right tigress they do have the four elements: air, fire, earth and gravity"

"I agree with monkey lets just see if they can awaken their other two brothers before it's to late"

The five strangers then disappear running through the trees heading back to the jade palace, as the brothers set out to go find the last stone. They end up walking down a forked path and see a sign that says "temple of the 6 moons go right" and another sign that says "Sands of fate go left". They all talk about it for a while and decide to go to the sands of fate first to check there, so they all head left not knowing that they were going to meet another monster that holds the stone. As they get to the sands of fate they stop and try to look for the stone.

"Where are we going to find the stone Leo? This place is a dessert"

"I know Oni we just have to keep our eyes peeled"

"Dammit, I want my…."

Next thing a giant sandstorm comes and starts hitting the four brothers, the stinging feeling makes the brothers yelp in pain, when the storm finally dies down they see I Giant sand person with a crown ontop of his head.

"I am the sandman…guardian of the sands of time"

*Scoffs* "damn, what a stupid ass pun"

Gaia looks up at the crown and notices a kind of greyish white stone in the middle.

"Leo you know we are going to have to beat him in order to get my stone right?"

"Im already one step ahead of you"

Leo then uses his earth prison to trap the sandman who just easily slips through, as each of the brothers begin to use their elements on the sandman who just easily avoids the attacks.

"Such simple children, you cannot possibly be the 4 celestial children who are to wake the other two when you cannot even beat me"

"Your wrong sandman, Brothers we must combine our attacks to defeat him"

*all three in unison* "right"

All four of them begin to concentrate hard ready to release their elements, Gaia is released first, and in this state his fur is no longer grey but white as he tilts his head back inhaling as much air as he can, Omega is next his eyes are now black as a black aura surrounds him as he raises his hands to the sandman "Art of gravity: Heavy judgement" the sandman is then trapped inside a gravity barrier that unables him to move. Gaia then releases his attack "Art of wind: breath of the wind goddess" as he lets out another howl which causes a tornado to surround the sandman, Oni is the next to be released his stripes glowing for a brief moment before returning black as a Oni raises his hands into the air "Art of fire:Inferno snake ritual" as the giant fireball then turns into an exact replica of the serpent king who then lunges at the sandman, after an explosion when three of the elements collided silence was heard and infront of them a glass image of the sandman stood. Leo who was the last one to be released now had a longer mane as he walks up to the glass image "Art of earth: crushing memories" as he slams both palms into the glass image which shatters into so many pieces that it looked like it was snowing. Gaia then walks over and picks up his stone.

"Yes We did it!!! Its getting late lets go back home"

The brothers then return to their temple as they rest up, ready for their next journey as they head out to find and release the other two celestial children.

Here is chapter 4 I hope you guys like it


	5. Chapter 5: Cyrus and Raven

Chapter 5: Cyrus and Raven

The four brothers are off on a journey to go and wake up the other two celestial children, as they make their way back to the fork in the road as they go the opposite route of the sands of fate, heading towards the temple of the six moons. Passing through the thick forest the brothers dig into their pockets to make sure that they have their respective stones.

"We are so going to get there in no time"

"Ease yourself Oni, we don't know what we have to do"

As they grow closer to the temple they notice that there are six moons that have their four respective elements, but also two more one moon has an image of a snowflake, while the other has an image of an herb. Several feet in front of them lay two coffin like structures. Each structure has two elements on each side.

"Oni, you and me take this one while Gaia and Omega take the other"

"Right Leo"

*Gaia and Omega* "Understood"

As they all put their stones in the respective place the coffins begin to glow a bright white color. Next thing they know one of the coffins turns to ice and the other a black color, the ice coffin then shatters and standing there is a snow leopard, and the other one just crumbles and standing there is a black raven.

"It's been many centuries since we were sealed away hasn't it....Cyrus"

Cyrus then stretches out his wings, which expand eight feet, as he yawns before speaking to his brother.

"It has Raven, But I see time hasn't aged you at all has it brother"

"No it hasn't and it seems to not have affected you either, your feathers are still the same black that it was before we were sealed."

"How old are you guys?"

"Oni that's not a nice thing to say, don't be so rude"

"It is quite alright, the little one is just curious, well Raven is 3019, and I am 3017"

The four brothers feel the earth begin to shake as they look up at the temple and notice that the last two moons begin to shine and then when all six moons begin to glow the respective colors the temple door begins to open.

"Just as the prophecy has spoken of, the four chosen to be the other four celestial children have come and woke us up, just in time for us to train to get stronger for the meteor that will occur three years from now"

Leo's jaw then drops as he speaks up "Three years???I thought it was three days??'

"You are right Leo just as Raven is right also, there are three days left, but within the temple time itself moves much slower, 2 regular days would equal 2 years in the temple. But the training is going to be tough, we will have to push you so that you are able to unlock your true powers, which will also unlock your true form, as well as your truest attack."

"True forms? True powers? Truest attack??? What do you mean???"

"Allow Raven to demonstrate and explain it... will you do it brother?"

Raven then brings out 4 statues one taller and more thicker than the other as he places them in a line 20 inches apart from each other he begins to explain the true forms, attack, and powers.

"Each child has four attacks and one defensive element, the defensive one is somewhat your true form, as for the attacks each attack is stronger than the other just like these statues here"

Raven then walks towards the smallest statue as he drops into his stance "Art of ice: Frozen nightmare" and with a swift diagonal kick the statue is then frozen and the top half slides down in the same way the kick came.

"That was my weakest attack," the four brothers just stare in disbelief, as Raven goes towards the next statue and gets back into his stance "Art of ice: blizzard storm" as he begins to exhale frozen ice bullets begin to shoot from his mouth piercing and crumbling the stone statue.

"Wow Mr. Raven you sure are strong"

"No Oni, you four will even surpass my strength when the time comes"

"No we can't, it's impossible I mean the legend we were told was that you two were so strong and powerful that they had to seal you away. Isn't that true?"

Raven then goes to the third statue and simply puts a paw on it "Art of ice: Shatter" as the statue then freezes like the first one and breaks into little pieces.

"Cyrus, I'm demonstrating, can you explain what the real reason behind our sealing was"

"It was because our elder brothers sealed us away for they knew that there would be a time when four brothers would wake us up and we would have to work together to destroy the meteor. That is the real reason behind our sealing"

As fog begins to surround Raven you could hear him say something from the fog "Art of Ice: crystal armor" as the fog then fades and Raven now is covered in an armor of Ice with long claws on both his hands and feet, his fur now a very faint blue color.

"This is my true form, which allows me for my true attack, Leo would be so kind as to summon up earth pillars around the statue?"

Leo does as he is told as there are four pillars made of earth surrounding the statue, Raven then gets into a different stance "Art of Ice: Shards of winter" with a stomp of his foot the pillars are frozen solid as he claps his paws together sending a shockwave hitting the pillars as they shatter into sharp pieces of ice, but the strange thing is that they are all floating around the statue, as raven turns his back "pierce" as if the shards knew what he meant they started hitting the statue and tremendous speed until no piece of the statue is left.

"you each have a final attack yet you can only do it when you go into your real form, and your real form is when you have your full armor on with your elements weapon, Leo you have a ball-and-chain, Oni you have a lance, Gaia you have a chakram, and Omega you have sword"

"What about you Cyrus, what can you do??"

"well I'm a healer"  
"What do you mean?"

Cyrus then walks up to Raven as raven slashes him with his claw, Cyrus just stood there as his blood sprays from the open wound, They all stare in horror and shock.

"Aww come on he isn't hurt"

"What are you talking about raven you killed your own brother, how could you"

"Just shut up and watch"

Just then Cyrus' hand glows a green color as he puts his hand over the wound, the wound then slowly begins to heal until it is completely closed.

"I like everyone else have four things but they aren't attacks they are more a defensive and in my true form I can heal everyone, even if they are struck with a deathly blow"

*scoffs* "My brother just loves to show off his moves"

"Looks who is talking, your just jealous because you're the destructive one in the family"

*smiles widely* "So true"

"Well we should get rested tomorrow is going to be a very hard training day"

All six of them then go into rooms behind a second wall in the temple as they all drift off to sleep not knowing that the five shadows from the other day have come back with someone else.

"Wow there are six of them just like there is six of us"

"Shut up Po it's the furious five not the furious six"

"Tigress be nice, he did defeat tai lung remember"

"let's just go back to the jade palace, we will discuss this matter further"

As they all begin to dash through the trees leaving Po on the ground to run back to the jade palace

"Why can't Po just jump through the trees like us?"

"Because Mantis, his fat ass will just break the branches he jumps on"

"Monkey is right....for once in his life"

"Shut up crane before I smash your beak"

"Enough you two"

*monkey and crane* "Sorry tigress"

Here is chapter 5 all done hope you guys like it, R&R


	6. Chapter 6: the great sacrifice

Chapter 6: The one who bends darkness….Akira/the sacrifice

A year has passed in the temple since the four brothers got there; their elements as well as their fighting skills have greatly improved. Each of them now wears a uniform with their elemental symbol on their chest.

"Cyrus, I see they have been training hard. Let's see if they are good enough for the meteor yet"

"Raven, you just simply love to rush through things don't you?"

"Ah stop your whining"

As both Cyrus and raven begin to concentrate a green aura surrounds Cyrus as a light blue aura surrounds raven, the two brothers say in unison "Art of two voices: Frozen retribution" just then a symbol appears on the ground as a giant ice snake that looks like the serpent king comes out, as the four brothers are about to fight it four slashes of dark energy come out of nowhere and cuts the frozen snake into four pieces each piece shatters on the ground.

"Brothers….did you mean to kill them???"  
Cyrus and Raven both kneel in respect as Raven is the first to speak.

"No Akira, we simply thought that they were strong enough to face Giri"

"Raven, they aren't nearly as strong to face your pet. If I didn't step in your pet would have annihilated them"

Cyrus then looks over at Raven who simply smiles, as Cyrus and Raven whisper to each other.

"Look what you did; you got us in trouble again"

"Hehe sorry Cyrus"

The four brothers then looked around to see if they can see what the other two were kneeling to but nothing, only complete and utter darkness. But as the voice continued to speak an image took place in the shadows, it looked like another lion but only this lion's fur was black as night.

"What was that? I demand an explanation" Leo roars

"You may demand it, but it doesn't mean I have to give it to you now does it. My name is Akira, and darkness bends to my every whim"

Oni then has a confused look on his face but decides not to ask.

"I am not one of the six celestial sons, but I am one of the five great beasts"

"Five?!? There are five of you?!"

"No Leo there is Me, Byakko of the east temple, Genbu of the west temple, Suzaku of the south temple, and Seiryuu of the North temple"

"You four, continue to train, as for you my brothers come with me we have great matters to discuss."

The four brothers begin to train their heart out giving it everything they got as Cyrus, Akira, and Raven sit around a small table, just as a barrier of dark aura surrounds them making sure nothing they speak of is heard by the others.

"What is it Akira? What's the matter?"

"Tomorrow the meteor will be coming"

Both Raven's and Cyrus' eyes widen in terror, as the both look at each other with concern. Cyrus then speaks up.

"Akira, are you sure tomorrow? I thought we had more time?"

"Cyrus, the moons are already aligned the meteor is coming tomorrow"

"But we need more time"

"We have no time we have to get them ready"

Just as the three brothers begin to talk they are being watched by the other four great beasts.

"Suzaku, You know what must be done right"  
Suzaku then nods, as Genbu and Byakko do the same nodding in agreement.

"Seiryuu, but do you think it will buy them enough time though?"

"Genbu is right, will our attack be able to stop the meteor just enough for them to release their true potential?"

"I don't know Byakko. All I do know is that we have to try"

As the four great beasts then head towards the Temple of the Six Moons, each glowing with their aura

"I just hope we make it in time"

Dashing through the trees, running on the ground, flying through the air the four great beasts make their journey to the Temple in time to try and stall the meteor. Night has fallen as their aura shines in the night they all stand in the direction of their temple.

"Seiryuu, look up"

"Shit, we just made it but the meteor is already breaking through the atmosphere"

The sky turns red as the meteor is visibly shown, as the four brothers along with Akira, Raven, and Cyrus run out to look at the meteor,

"Damn it Akira I thought we had more time"

"You do Leo, that's why we came here. To give you time"

"And who the hell are you?"

"Leo you do not speak to the four beasts that way"

As Akira, Cyrus, and Raven, along with the four brothers once again kneel in respect to the four saint beasts

"I'm sorry for my disrespect"

"Enough Just get ready for the fight"

"What do you mean?"

Leo then looks at Raven, Cyrus, and Akira as those three have their eyes closed concentrating, their aura begins to emit from their body. Leo then commands his brothers to do the same, as now all four have their eyes closed, their aura emitting from their bodies.

"Suzaku!!! Genbu!!! Byakko!!! Are you ready??!!"

*in unison* "Ready"

As four of the great beasts begin to glow even more they begin to grow an armor of aura, Byakko'f fur is longer, Suzaku's wings grow longer, Seiryuu's body begins to grow bigger, and Genbu's Shell begins falls off and becomes a breastplate.

"ART OF FOUR: FINAL CALL"

As the four saint beasts gather up all their aura into their hands they shoot it at the meteor, pushing the meteor back, but the meteor then begins to make its way back towards the temple as the four beasts begin to try harder, giving it all they got. Akira is the first to reach his true form, a mask on his face as he looks at the four great beasts, as they all look back at him and smile not losing focus on the meteor.

"Thank you...my friends"

They all nod as they look back up at the meteor and narrow their eyes and give more of their strength.

"They won't be able to do it alone"

Just as Akira says that Raven and Cyrus open their eyes, they too have masks on. They look in pure terror as they fear that their home would be destroyed, but out of nowhere a bed of sand goes under the meteor as four tentacles then go under the sand and hold it up as well. Then a giant snake then goes and slams his body upward pushing against the meteor.

"You are never alone"

"Not while we are sssstill here to help you, allow usssss to lend you our sssstrength"

"Serpent king, cthulhu, guardian of the sands, why do you help us?"

"Because this is our home as well and we will not stand by and watch it be destroyed"

Just then with a final burst of their power the four saint beasts along with the three guardians they cause the meteor to crack and break.

"They did it, they actually did it" Leo says all happily

"Yes they did, they released me from my prison"

Rising from the pieces of rock that was the meteor a grayish black leopard stood,

"Who are you?" Leo growls

"Me…I'm an ancient evil that was sealed away in the meteor as I had to watch from space as Po killed my brother….I am Zen-aku"

Here is chapter 6. What a twist huh didn't expect the meteor to be a prison for someone and who knew Tai lung had a brother huh??? Haha well please R&R and tell me if I should finish it because I haven't been getting much reviews so I am beginning to think that my stories aren't that good….well any way please R&R thank you


	7. Chapter 7: the final battle

Chapter 7: the final battle

A fierce battle rages between the six celestial sons and Akira, against an evil greater than Thai Lung. The earth begins to crumble as Leo uses all of his skills that he has, Oni is causing fire to rise from the earth trying to hopefully catch Zen off guard, Gaia and Omega are both trying their hardest, as well as the other three.

"The four great beasts are gone; the three guardians have failed as well"

"They did not fail, all they wanted to do was buy us time"

"My brothers come to my side and let's end this once and for all"

As Zen begins to raise his hands the pieces of the meteor begin to come back together and hover just above Zen as he lets out a wicked laugh

"I am the supreme ruler, and the true Dragon warrior HAHAHAHA!!!!"

As almost in unison the six celestial sons and Akira do the same but instead of raising their hands into the air they hold them out facing Zen, as they all say in Unison.

"Art of one: Attack of the six stars"

As all of their elements begin to hit Zen rapidly knocking him into the air. The six elements come together as one and a huge blast of energy is released. When the smoke clears Zen is lying on the floor but before anyone of them could do anything Out of the shadows step an Image of Thai, as he raises his brother's lifeless Body and turns to walk back into the shadows

"It's Time brother, Mom and Dad are waiting for us"

Thai Lung then disappears along with his brother and the six celestial sons then go back to their temple as they are very hungry and extremely tired from all the excitement.

The end:

Disclaimer: Haha What a junk way to end this story huh lol It would have been longer but it seems I have had Writers block with this story ever since something happened. But please R&R


End file.
